


Dynasty

by PoisonJack



Series: orphan angel [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, General au, Jack has all the feels, Jack the secret robosexual, Jack's fully absorbed this one into his family unit yep :3, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Self-indulgent fluff, and new baby arrival makes for two!, decent family man for once ahaha, fussy Angel with toy pony ftw, mentioned mpreg, orphan angel au, too many feels all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack waits with Angel for the arrival of his next kid, has <i>all</i> the feels when he sees his new baby and realizes his growing family just really satisfies him on a deep level.</p>
<p>More omegaverse gen fic with some family bonding moments stuck in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted more from this AU and so did I. I needed something with feels and fluff soooo...yeah :) 20 more days until my ass leaves Japanland :O

Jack was sitting in the waiting room, bouncing Angel on his knee as Rhys was in surgery. 

The toddler was distracted by the alpha’s nervous movements as he awaited the arrival of their child. When Jack calmed down enough to still his leg, Angel grew fidgety herself and pulled at him to a chorus of _more! more! more!_ while he bounced her again. 

She had a stuffed toy pony in her arms that she babbled to while Jack nervously thought to himself about his mate.

They didn’t know what they were having. Rhys wanted it to be a surprise for both of them, and frankly Jack didn’t give too much a shit either way because what mattered in the end was that it was theirs. 

“How about Anna for a girl, and Andrew for a boy?” Rhys had prompted when they’d gotten around to discussing names.

“No, no absolutely not,” Jack had huffed as he was rubbing his mate’s swollen feet. It got a smirk out of the omega.

“Which one?”

“Both. Anna is too common for _my_ offspring. And I had to kill some guy named Andrew after he spilled some cheap coffee all over me.”

Rhys let out a pleased moan as Jack worked over the arches of his feet and then sighed at the alpha. “Okay first of all, Anna is a perfectly pretty name for _my_ baby. And second, you’re going to wish coffee is all you’ll get on you after this one is ready,” the omega said as he rubbed a hand over his swollen belly. “Remember the mess when carrots didn’t agree with Angel?”

“That’s different. She’s ours, not some lower level shitstain who should be able to hold a damn cup. _And_ that guy embezzled a shit ton of money. He had it coming.”

Rhys chuckled, unperturbed by the casual talk of murder. “Okay, how about Marie for a girl, and Mark for a boy?” That got a displeased growl from the alpha and Rhys gave him a shove with his other foot. “What? Someone with that name sneeze on you or something? Come on Jack, so many people piss you off we’ll _never_ settle on a name.”

“Just…not Mark or Marie.”

His tone got an interested brow raise from Rhys, and the omega’s voice was teasing as he wiggled his toes. “ _Why_?”

“…I had a three-day three way with some supermodels with those names.”

“I… Wow okay _definitely_ not.” A sour look took Rhys’ face. “And you can wipe that damn smile off your face.”

The alpha had a fond smirk on his face as he looked at his pouting mate. The younger man was not happy, and the CEO left his foot rub to draw hands up the omega’s thighs before settling both hands on his hips. “You’re more than enough for me, baby. All big and gorgeous.”

“Oh shut up.”

Jack brought lips to the omega’s neck, kissing up to his jaw. “I love how you look with my kid on you. You’re the most gorgeous thing on this station, baby.”

Rhys snorted as the alpha continued his kisses and little tender touches. “More than you?” he teased.

Jack chuckled against his skin and worried an earlobe with his teeth. “Way more gorgeous than me… Fuckin’ beautiful, kitten.” Jack’s hand was stroking over the omega’s belly fondly, protectively, making deep, pleased sounds in his chest.

Rhys smiled at the older man’s touches. “What about Sarah for a girl, and Spencer for a boy?” The alpha’s hot puff of breath on his neck as Jack snorted made the omega smirk. There’d be no pleasing the man, that was certain. “How about Jacquelyn for a girl, and Jack for a boy?”

“ _Now_ you’re speaking my language, pumpkin,” the older man chuckled. He gave his swollen mate a slight love bite that got the omega happily snickering.

“…you’re too vain already for me to do that to our kid.”

“Whichever this one is, we’ll name the next one accordingly. Good job, cupcake. Two birds one stone.”

Rhys’ laughs made warmth flood the alpha’s chest as he pampered his mate. It wouldn’t be very long before they needed to decide on a name. But for the moment, he could tease the omega accordingly.

Though now that he was waiting outside the operating room and they still hadn’t settled on names, Jack was antsier than ever. 

“Hey princess, you wanna get a juice?” Jack asked the tiny creature squirming on his lap. “Angel, you want a juice?”

“My pony juice?” her little voice questioned looking back at him, holding up the toy in her arms.

“Your pony want juice, sweet pea?”

She largely ignored the alpha as she looked back to her toy and made soft neighing sounds, and Jack easily scooped her up to find someone to show them the hospital stash. 

As a friendly beta showed them to the staff fridge, Angel’s eyes lit up when she was told she could pick out a juice herself. Jack set her down and squatted with her, telling her to grab one. She pushed her pony into the CEO’s hands as she picked at juice boxes, holding them and abandoning some over others that were identical, though her tiny eyes couldn’t tell. She held two in her little hands as she turned back to Jack and held them for his inspection.

“Daddy juice.”

“Nah.” Frankly, Jack could do with a stiff drink, but his nerves might make him throw anything up. Not that he’d admit it, of course. He didn’t like waiting while the doctors and surgeons did their thing.

Angel pushed both juice boxes into his hands before turning back to the fridge, and grabbing more to hand to Jack. The alpha gave a snort as it was obvious she was intent on emptying the fridge as she kept handing boxes to him, moving them from shelves to his arms.

“ _Angel_ ,” Jack said in trying to get her attention, handing all the boxes to the waiting beta watching with silent amusement. “Grape juice? Apple juice?”

She held a box up to her mouth to chew on it, and Jack picked her up as she seemed distracted by the fact. She was fussy and near-tears as he tried to take the juice box from her, not connecting the item with the liquid inside it. 

The beta graciously offered him a sippy cup that they had to tempt her away from the boxed juice with. She didn’t want to let go, but she was happy once she held it between her little hands and Jack retreated from the mountain of boxes she’d made without another thought. 

Angel fell asleep on Jack’s chest as the alpha still waited impatiently back in the room, stroking her back to give himself something to focus on. Another beta appeared to inform him that everything had gone off successfully, and his mate was currently resting with their baby.

The alpha immediately hopped up, Angel clutched to his chest and out like a light as he followed the beta and his nose; the clinical sterility tinged with blood and his mate’s scent.

He found Rhys in a comfortable room complete with nice furnishings and a bassinet, their baby asleep on his chest as the omega pet the tiny creature with all focus centered. The room smelled heavily of Rhys’ scent, and an unfamiliar, but welcome scent beneath that. 

The beta that had escorted him quickly left the CEO to his own devices, Jack’s eyes trained on the younger man and the child in his arms wrapped in a cream-colored blanket. He could just barely see a sprinkling of black hair on the tiny baby’s head.

“Rhysie?”

The omega looked up with a smile that was no-doubt tinged with painkillers. He was lucid though, and seemed in good spirits considering the surgery. “Hey there, daddy. Come and meet your new daughter.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked between the omega and the newborn. “Daughter? We’ve got another daughter?” the alpha said with a smile on his face, holding Angel secure to his chest as he bent to kiss the omega. His attention focused to the little bundle in Rhys’ arms and he sat with Angel next to the bed. He reached out a hand to gently touch the newborn’s head, eyes getting a bit moist as he leaned in further to scent his child. He couldn’t wipe the pleased, genuinely happy look from his face. Everything he wanted and more. “Good job, mama.” 

Rhys only snorted and bent to kiss the baby’s head again. “She’s got your eyes, you know.”

Jack made a pleased sound. “I’d’ve been worried if she had yours…one robot eye and all… I don’t think I could trust you working late around the loaders anymore.”

“Jack…” The omega sighed out with amusement. “If either of us is _actually_ the one with a robot fetish….”

Jack laughed as he took up the omega’s cybernetic arm and kissed the back of his hand. “We’ve got our little angel and our little princess… Gonna be the belles of Helios for damn sure if they take after mama,” the alpha told him fondly. “Good job, pumpkin. You– She’s gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Rhys smiled as he nuzzled at the sleeping baby, inhaling her scent. He was absolutely in love, no question about that. “…how about Annabelle?” Rhys prompted. “Instead of just Anna?”

“Anna-belle?” the alpha repeated as he looked at the sleeping infant, and then to the toddler in his own arms. “Angel and Annabelle. Has a nice ring to it.” Rhys smiled and squeezed Jack’s hand. “I like it. Our kids are gorgeous; should reflect that in the name.”

Rhys snickered, just glad Jack didn’t think a ‘handsome’ should precede anything like his own epithet. “Good.”

“Should I wake up Angel so she–?”

“Let her sleep,” Rhys said with a smile. “She’ll be cranky. There’s plenty of time later.”

“She’s been asking about ‘baby’ so much, she’s going to flip her shit.” Rhys only made an amused, tired noise, and Jack kissed the top of the toddler’s head as his eyes moved between his mate and his new child. “I’m just, I’m so so proud of you, kitten. Look at what you did.” The omega purred at that, stroking cybernetic fingers gently over the baby’s head. “We’ve got the making of a dynasty if you can pop out a few more.”

That distracted Rhys enough that his eyes darted up to the alpha with a smirk. “You can do the next few yourself, Jack.”

The CEO crowded into his space again to nuzzle his mate, kissing Rhys before settling his face close down to his new daughter, her baby smell mingling with Rhys and Angel’s own, sending a surge of pride and satisfaction and happiness through him. “I’ll definitely have a hand in making them, kitten. Or maybe not exactly a _hand_ , so much as my–”

“ _Jack don’t you even finish that sentence_ ,” the omega threatened. 

The alpha just smirked. “Look at our family, sweetheart.” He had a hand on the omega’s thigh, massaging gently in pure pleasure of what was before him. His voice was gravelly with self-satisfaction and adoration. If Rhys didn’t know any better, he’d say the alpha was purring with pleasure as he observed his family. “These are our babies.” The omega put his hand over Jack’s own, and again nuzzled the newborn while Jack watched with something tightening in his chest. “I’m going to spoil the shit out of them.”

“Hold off on spoiling this one, hm?” Rhys told him with a smile. “Angel’s got more toys than any two year old has the right to.”

Jack snickered unrepentantly. “How about spoiling mama, hm?”

“You better,” the omega replied with a tired laugh. “Right now, mama needs sleep.”

“Go right ahead baby.” Jack gave him another squeeze. “I’ll….” It occurred to him that while he was holding Angel, he couldn’t pick up the newborn– _Annabelle_ \- but Rhys removed his hand from Jack’s and patted the bed.

“Put her down with me,” the omega told him. He kissed the baby in his arms. “And you can hold your new daughter.”

Jack settled Angel comfortably in the valley of blankets between the omega’s legs, barred in securely by Rhys’ lanky form. The toddler didn’t so much as stir, sleeping like a rock, and Jack gingerly took the baby from his mate’s arms.

This one too, didn’t stir as she slept in the alpha’s arms, and a smile bloomed on Rhys’ face as he watched the older man with their daughter. Jack had the baby close up on his chest, scenting the child properly and kissing her sleeping head. The look on the older man’s face captivated Rhys, and he watched the alpha interact until his eyes became too heavy, and he fell into slumber. 

Jack chose to hold the infant instead of returning her to the bassinet, eager to see her open her tiny eyes and hear her cries. He had his thumb in the baby’s tiny hand clenched in instinct around his finger, and Jack again felt a tightness in his chest that threatened to overwhelm him.

Taking in the view of his sleeping mate, one kid asleep next to the omega and the other in the alpha’s arms, Jack felt like the luckiest asshole this side of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read and enjoyed please leave a comment, I love hearing if you enjoyed my work! :)
> 
> Follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com).


End file.
